warhammereternalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Endless Conflict
"War never changes, and the blood of the fallen could cover the whole Imperium for a thousand years and we would be paying that price with the bodies and soul of billions of innocent lives. We must now look to our defenses and ensure that our faith in the Emperor does not waiver in this dark time. The End Times have begun, and we must stand against the darkness, we are His greatest creations; and we shall remain defiant of death as we have for the past ten milleniums - The Emperor Protects!" The '''Endless Conflict '''is the name given to the collective wars of the enemies of Mankind and the name stays true to the Imperium history since the Horus Heresy. Necrons have begun to slowly awaken and the Chaos 13th Black Crusade continues to rages on Cadia along with the Tau expansion into Imperial space and the constant Ork WAAAAGH that spearhead deep inside Imperial Space before being defeated - but at great cost. The '''Endless Conflict '''begins sometime during the dawning periods of the 42th Millennium with the return of the Wardens Purgatory; and the remaindering of the ancient battle fury of the Damocles that brought blows across the Segmentum Solar in famous historical events such as the siege of Baldur and Hels Forge, the latter heavily damaged and Baldur was rendered a Death World - Robbing the Chapter of the Hammer without a home and turned onto a dark path. Kaertes disappeared and was assumed dead and Danta, Praetor of the Damocles Hammer turned traitor leading a vast majority of the chapter to betray the Imperium after the Dark Angels went to the defense of the Nightmares Maw at the Rock. But other backdoor events arose such as the reapperence of the Primarchs of the White Scars and the Dark Angels and the reformation of the Legions despite the objections of the Codex Astartas and the Inquisitions In official Imperial archives and personal accounts, over three major conflicts could be made highlight and consisted of the Endless Conflict * The Imperial Interregnum * Eldar - Necron Wars * The 13th & 14th Black Crusades These three major conflicts defined the galaxy in multiple ways as thousands of worlds burned and billions of lives lost in the void of space and time. Chaos was on the rise, the Imperium was on the verge of collapse with its economical repression and the interfighting it had endured and the Necrons were rising in waves unmanageable by the Eldars. Only time would tell if anyone would truely survive the darkness of the 42nd Millenium. The Eldar - Necron Wars The Eldar - Necron Wars are said to have begun with the vision of the awakening; of the Emocren Tomb World that was at the time a frontier planet for the Imperium of men in the Emocren Sub-Sector. Farseer Iselira of Ulthew was summoned by the Craftworld Catumen on a matter of urgency as the vision directed a combined eldar taskforce to the planet of Emocren where they would attempt to stop the awakening of the Necron host here before they could come to life and wreak havoc on the galaxy. The Imperial Interregnum "''From Ashes we come, and via the flames of war shall we pass, but the Imperium upon which we have built and sustained will last eternally though the Long Night and beyond. For It is eternal, it is not one person or a selective group of individuals that maintain the society that we live in - It is human nature and evolution that will drive us as the dominant power of the galaxy. One day, we will have no need to carry weapons of mass destruction or to proclaim each other heretics - One day, the heretical forces of Chaos will disappear and along with them the Chaos Gods that plague the galaxy. The Eldars and the Tau will learn to co-exist with the Imperium and Humanity. The need for conflict will disappear into history, and we will enjoy a Golden Age unrivaled. But until that day has come, the Eternal Imperium will strive to make the galaxy a safer place, not just for Mankind. But for everyone that lives within it. For the Imperium, for the Emperor!" '' - Formation of the New Imperium following the Primarch Council and the disbanding of the Highlords of Terra. The Imperial Interregnum was a period of civic and military disorganization and interfighting that was destorying the Imperium inside out - The Primarchs of the Dark Angels, White Scars, and Wardens Purgertory (Lion El'Jonson, Khan, and Noctuners) went to Terra along with their Legions and challenged the Inquisitions and their allied Adeptus Astartas Chapters. After a short debate, the Primarchs were able to sneak towards Luna via a holo-field equipped transport that rendered them insensible to Imperial scanners. On Luna, Nocturnes lead his brothers to a hidden base on Luna that the Primarchs at the time were not aware off. They entered the base and found a terrible secret hidden from them and the Imperium - Custodians were guarding the facility and after a short conversation - They allowed the Primarchs to take view onto the next generation of the Adeptus Astartas and the darkest of realities - New Primarchs were being convicted at the orders of the Highlords of Terra - Using the formula passed down by the Emperor to Robort Gulliman and then to the Highlords at that time, only to be used at the Imperium darkest hours. Lion El'Jonson; after this revelation decreed the reformation of the Primarch Council and assumed da-facto leadership of It and the Imperium as the Highlords were deformed with the assistance of the Adeptus Custodians in a quiet but effective coup. El'Jonson began small reforms to the Imperium, starting with the dismantlement of the Codex Astartas relegation and reformed the Legions slowly - One Chapter at a time. The New Primarchs were slowly awakened one by one, but during that very moment. Cadia Gate had fallen to the rumored '14th Black Crusade that was perhaps the greatest force ever seen that would make Worlds collapse in fear. The Demonic Primarchs had returned after collectively learning of the new primarchs and fearing their unity and strength against the Dark Gods. But they delight in the knowledge of the Emperors Impending death, and his power dwindles across the stars...